This application claims the benefit of the Korean Application No. P2001-0050323 filed on Aug. 21, 2001, which is hereby incorporated by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic EL device, and more particularly, to an organic EL (electroluminescence) device having a high luminous efficiency and a high numerical aperture by reducing a number of scanlines to increase a light emitting time period per a pixel in fabrication of a flat display panel.
2. Background of the Related Art
In a passive matrix organic EL device panel, the higher the resolution, the more the number of pixels, with the more number of scanlines and datalines accordingly. The more a number of scanlines, the shorter the light emitting time period per a pixel, to require a higher instantaneous luminance as much.
A positive strip is divided into two as shown in FIG. 1, and made to be scanned individually, for improving a luminous efficiency and a lifetime by reducing a number of scan by half. A positive strip is divided into two in a width direction each with a half width of the present width as shown in FIG. 2, for reducing a number of scanlines by half by forming a scan to have a width two times of the present scan width.
However, the methods in FIGS. 1 and 2 have a problem of high cost since data is divided into two parts, to require two data chips for the two parts. Moreover, the two methods permit to reduce a number of the scanlines to half only.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to an organic EL device that substantially obviates one or more of the problems due to limitations and disadvantages of the related art.
An object of the present invention, designed for solving the foregoing problem, is to provide an organic EL device which requires less number of driving chips than the related art method, and increases an numerical aperture in fabrication of a flat display panel of an organic EL.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an organic EL device which can provide an improved device efficiency by dividing a supplementary electrode connected to a dataline into three in a width direction to reduce a number of scanlines, that permits to drive at least three datalines on the same time in one scan, and can reduce a number of dataline chips by leading the dataline to one side.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objectives and other advantages of the invention will be realized and attained by the structure particularly pointed out in the written description and claims hereof as well as the appended drawings.
To achieve these and other advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described, the organic EL device includes a plurality of data electrode lines on a substrate, a plurality of scan electrode lines perpendicular to the data electrode lines, and an organic EL layer between the plurality of data electrode lines and the plurality of scan electrode lines, wherein each of the data electrode lines is patterned, and divided into three electrode lines, for scanning three pixel groups at a time.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.